Broiling is a popular and well-known method of preparing food. Broiling comprises cooking with exposure to infrared radiant energy. Most appliances designed for broiling emit the infrared radiant energy to the food from a single surface or in some instances from two surfaces, and usually the food is turned manually or by the use of a rotisserie that rotates the food adjacent to or over a source of infrared radiant energy.